Bella's New Life
by Alice100Cullen
Summary: This is about Bella coming home to live with chalie and there are some funny and some weird so hope you like it
1. Bella sees Jake

Jake Bella Rosalie Jasper

Bella's P.O.V

I stared out the window of the plane; I was really bored and had nothing to keep me busy. I could hear kids getting fidgety and their parents telling them to sit still. I suddenly felt something hit me in the back of my head; I turned around to see a little boy with blonde spiky hair pointing and laughing at me. I touched my hair and felt a tiny paper airplane in my hair. I was really bored so I turned around and threw it back at him. Next thing I knew, I hit him in the left eye with the plane; SHIT. I turned around as quickly as possible and concentrated on my worn out copy of Pride and Prejudice, that little kid deserved it anyway. Just as I was getting settled in, a boring monotone voice came on and announced that we would be landing in Seattle in 10 minutes. I stuffed my books into my backpack and popped two aspirins into my mouth, I never did well when it came to planes; I tended to get massive headaches. I closed my eyes and tried to relax as I felt the plane angle towards the ground. I knew my brother Jake would be here to get me. Jake and I had always been really close and it just so happened that our parents got together, we'd always been friends. I was excited to see him again; I hadn't seen him for almost 2 years since I've been living with my mom in Phoenix.

Before long my plane had landed and I was making my way towards the pickup area. I seen Jake holding my name on a piece of paper and smiling a huge grin; they didn't do that anymore but Jake didn't care he was in it for the joke. "Bella, Bells over here." He yelled jumping up and down like a mental kangaroo. Just then Jake landed wrong and stumbled into a stack of suitcases. They tumbled over and clothes flew everywhere. I laughed so hard I cried, he jumped up and ran over to me. "Long time no sees Bells, good to have ya home." He yelled grabbing me in a bear hug. "Can't...breathe...Jake." I murmured. He immediately dropped me and led me towards his truck. He tossed my bags easily into the box and hopped into the truck. His truck was a bit newer than mine so it could go a bit faster.

We talked about nothing for most of the ride; just about how things were going and stuff. Suddenly Jake grabbed my arm "Bella, yesterday they had the SEX talk with me...I'll never be able to sleep again." He moaned. I smiled and chuckled at his pain, hopefully they wouldn't feel the need to do the same with me. About an hour later we pulled up in front of the familiar white house. It still looked the same as it had 2 years ago except there were more flowers and a stone path leading up to the steps. I turned the brass handle and peeked inside, my dad Charlie was on the couch cuddling with Lily and Logan watching Winne the Pooh. The twins were squealing and having the time of their lives and Charlie looked like he was going to fall asleep. I smiled and stepped into the living room "Aren't you two a little old to be watching this?" I smiled. Really they were only 7 and it was ok that they watched it. They turned around and a huge smile spread across their faces. They managed to launch themselves over the back of the couch and give me a huge hug. "Bella!" They screamed. I smiled and picked Lily up. "I missed you." Lily whispered in my ear. I smiled and swung her around back on to the couch. "Welcome home Bells, have fun with the two of them." He said quickly darting towards the front door. I rolled my eyes and left them on the couch "Watch them Jake, I have to get my stuff put away." I called running upstairs and to my room.

I opened the door and it appeared to be changed into the twin's room. I turned my body and tried their old room, which had been turned into Jake's room. Finally I turned to Jake's room and lucky me, it had been converted into my room. It was the tiniest room in the house and I had the most stuff. I looked around and found a new I-phone on my bed, so like my dad to pay me off for the crappy room change. I finally got a brilliant idea; I was gonna call one of my friends and surprise them with my return, but who to call? I know I'll call Rosalie. I picked up the phone and dialled the oddly familiar # into the phone. I hopped to hell she picked up and not her brother or parents. "Hello?" A female voice asked. Yes it was her who answered. "Hey you, its Bella." I laughed. I could hear her mouth fall open and her excitement almost deafened me. "OMG BELLA!! I'm so happy to hear from you. Where the hell are you??" She gasped. I laughed into the phone "Um...my house?" I told her. I heard her run downstairs and announce that she was going out. I laughed at her; sometimes she could be really over dramatic. "Where are you going?" Her mom asked. She told her mom that I had come back and she would be back at some point today. "Ok well I guess I'll see you in a few minutes." I laughed. "Yep, bye Bella." I flipped my phone shut and stretched out on my bed. It was really stuffy in here; I wish I could open a window or something. I tried to open the window, but it just wouldn't budge I groaned and tried again but still no luck. "Dad help me open this damn window!" I yelled downstairs. He came running upstairs and forced the window open, "Thanks dad." I smiled hugging him. He hugged back then jogged back downstairs. I heard the doorbell ring and I opened the door and ran downstairs "I'll get it, it's for me anyway." I yelled into the living room.

I opened the big door and was bombarded with hugs from Rosalie and her twin brother Jasper. They hadn't changed much since I seen them last, maybe grown a bit taller if that was even possible but other than that they were still the same. "Oh Bella, I missed you sooooooo much." Rosalie squealed wrapping me in a hug. Sometimes I wasn't sure how we ended up besties; I mean we were so different from personality to looks. She had golden blonde hair that curled down to her mid-back and healthy peach skin. She was almost 6 feet tall by now and looked good in anything. Her eyes were an ocean blue and she was the most girly girl I'd ever met in my life. Her brother Jasper was a bit taller than her with the same color hair and eyes as her and he was quite the handsome boy. I wasn't like either one of them; my brown hair matched my eyes and fell just below my shoulders. I was average height and nothing special. "I missed you to Rosalie. Hey Jasper how has it been?"I asked politely."It has been great thanks for asking and you?" he answered without thinking. I thought about kissing him to say hello again but I thought it would be a bad Idea so I just hugged him." Hey Rose do you want to see my new room?"I asked "Sure I would love to." She said "come on Jasper I can wait to go back to school." I grinned like a maniac so ya I was crazy. When we got to my room their mouths dropped to the floor I use to have a huge room but my dad didn't plan on me coming back so soon so it's small. My dad will be doing some changes I hope because I'm plectra phobic and I can't even walk to my bed I open the door and I leap.

_The morning (Monday)_

"Bella get up time to get ready for school. You are going to be late to get in the shower."Charlie yelled waking me up in a split second. I rubbed my face and put my make up on I was ready to go in like 2 seconds. I started my day eating whatever it was and texting Rosalie I think I was eating pancakes Charlie is getting better at that. Then I got ready to drive Jake and I to school when Rosalie texted me and said "don't wait up for me bro is slow can make it have fun be there 2nd period. Rosalie"So are you ready Jake Rosalie and Jasper are going to be late so let's go I thought to myself. Jake got in the car like he had heard me turns out I did say it out loud. Ones we got to school Jake walked with me to the office to fill out my forms I was only here for 2 more years so I don't know why I have to fill out a form. Ones I was finally done that it was 2nd period and Rosalie was waiting for me outside of the office how nice is she. After I walked out with Rosalie and Jake everyone was staring at me. "Why are people staring at me you are my friends right and friends tell each other everything right?" I asked. "Of course you are our friend why wouldn't you be oh and we are the cool kids in the school sins Jen left remember her we are like 10x better than her and anyone would be lucky to hang with use. Some people even act to be cool to hang with use for a day and I was cool and that Jake tried out and I said awesome we need to hang out so you are bro with Jake so that makes you cool."Rosalie assumed trying to make things make sense." Oh that's... cool so what is the plus to this coolness." I asked. "Well we get to sit were ever we want in the cafe, we never have to go to the principles office, and we can always talk back to teachers." That settled it I was so cool and I couldn't what till lunch oh or history so I could talk back to the teacher because when I left she was I real bitch." Oh and I almost forgot we get the hotties and that get the notties, and we can steal guys so if Cole was dating and I wanted to date him I could just go up to him and, ask him to going out with me and he would have to say yes. Kool hum."She when on and on for the rest of the day until Cole did ask her out and she said yes so she was busy for the rest of the day. On Tuesday I spent most of my time trying to get away from all the guys who skipped class to hang with me so I hide in the bathroom for the rest of Tuesday.

Rosalie's P.O.V

*Dear Bella my consents from Canada are coming to live with us so I won't be coming to school for the next few days see you in a week, Rosalie* I hope that Bella doesn't take this the wrong way I really like her but I need to take care of my family no matter what. I'm coming to school with my family tomorrow but they need to be uncool so they can't talk to me and Jake and Bella. They toke it the wrong way so they didn't what to go to my school they wanted to go to their school in Canada. Yet Esme loves me more because we are staying in Forks and they get to go to my school. I hope they have fun.

_**The next day.**_

"Rosalie we need to go to school I have a project due today and its worth 50% of my final grade. And if I don't get this... I will fail please come to school. Rosy."My little consent screeched." Wait how did you know that we have a project due today and that it's worth 50% of our final grade" I asked."I toke the liberty of checking before I came." Alice told me like I was stupid.


	2. Home sweet home

Jake Bella Rosalie Jasper

Bella's P.O.V

I stared out the window of the plane; I was really bored and had nothing to keep me busy. I could hear kids getting fidgety and their parents telling them to sit still. I suddenly felt something hit me in the back of my head; I turned around to see a little boy with blonde spiky hair pointing and laughing at me. I touched my hair and felt a tiny paper airplane in my hair. I was really bored so I turned around and threw it back at him. Next thing I knew, I hit him in the left eye with the plane; SHIT. I turned around as quickly as possible and concentrated on my worn out copy of Pride and Prejudice, that little kid deserved it anyway. Just as I was getting settled in, a boring monotone voice came on and announced that we would be landing in Seattle in 10 minutes. I stuffed my books into my backpack and popped two aspirins into my mouth, I never did well when it came to planes; I tended to get massive headaches. I closed my eyes and tried to relax as I felt the plane angle towards the ground. I knew my brother Jake would be here to get me. Jake and I had always been really close and it just so happened that our parents got together, we'd always been friends. I was excited to see him again; I hadn't seen him for almost 2 years since I've been living with my mom in Phoenix.

Before long my plane had landed and I was making my way towards the pickup area. I seen Jake holding my name on a piece of paper and smiling a huge grin; they didn't do that anymore but Jake didn't care he was in it for the joke. "Bella, Bells over here." He yelled jumping up and down like a mental kangaroo. Just then Jake landed wrong and stumbled into a stack of suitcases. They tumbled over and clothes flew everywhere. I laughed so hard I cried, he jumped up and ran over to me. "Long time no sees Bells, good to have ya home." He yelled grabbing me in a bear hug. "Can't...breathe...Jake." I murmured. He immediately dropped me and led me towards his truck. He tossed my bags easily into the box and hopped into the truck. His truck was a bit newer than mine so it could go a bit faster.

We talked about nothing for most of the ride; just about how things were going and stuff. Suddenly Jake grabbed my arm "Bella, yesterday they had the SEX talk with me...I'll never be able to sleep again." He moaned. I smiled and chuckled at his pain, hopefully they wouldn't feel the need to do the same with me. About an hour later we pulled up in front of the familiar white house. It still looked the same as it had 2 years ago except there were more flowers and a stone path leading up to the steps. I turned the brass handle and peeked inside, my dad Charlie was on the couch cuddling with Lily and Logan watching Winne the Pooh. The twins were squealing and having the time of their lives and Charlie looked like he was going to fall asleep. I smiled and stepped into the living room "Aren't you two a little old to be watching this?" I smiled. Really they were only 7 and it was ok that they watched it. They turned around and a huge smile spread across their faces. They managed to launch themselves over the back of the couch and give me a huge hug. "Bella!" They screamed. I smiled and picked Lily up. "I missed you." Lily whispered in my ear. I smiled and swung her around back on to the couch. "Welcome home Bells, have fun with the two of them." He said quickly darting towards the front door. I rolled my eyes and left them on the couch "Watch them Jake, I have to get my stuff put away." I called running upstairs and to my room.

I opened the door and it appeared to be changed into the twin's room. I turned my body and tried their old room, which had been turned into Jake's room. Finally I turned to Jake's room and lucky me, it had been converted into my room. It was the tiniest room in the house and I had the most stuff. I looked around and found a new I-phone on my bed, so like my dad to pay me off for the crappy room change. I finally got a brilliant idea; I was gonna call one of my friends and surprise them with my return, but who to call? I know I'll call Rosalie. I picked up the phone and dialled the oddly familiar # into the phone. I hopped to hell she picked up and not her brother or parents. "Hello?" A female voice asked. Yes it was her who answered. "Hey you, its Bella." I laughed. I could hear her mouth fall open and her excitement almost deafened me. "OMG BELLA!! I'm so happy to hear from you. Where the hell are you??" She gasped. I laughed into the phone "Um...my house?" I told her. I heard her run downstairs and announce that she was going out. I laughed at her; sometimes she could be really over dramatic. "Where are you going?" Her mom asked. She told her mom that I had come back and she would be back at some point today. "Ok well I guess I'll see you in a few minutes." I laughed. "Yep, bye Bella." I flipped my phone shut and stretched out on my bed. It was really stuffy in here; I wish I could open a window or something. I tried to open the window, but it just wouldn't budge I groaned and tried again but still no luck. "Dad help me open this damn window!" I yelled downstairs. He came running upstairs and forced the window open, "Thanks dad." I smiled hugging him. He hugged back then jogged back downstairs. I heard the doorbell ring and I opened the door and ran downstairs "I'll get it, it's for me anyway." I yelled into the living room.

I opened the big door and was bombarded with hugs from Rosalie and her twin brother Jasper. They hadn't changed much since I seen them last, maybe grown a bit taller if that was even possible but other than that they were still the same. "Oh Bella, I missed you sooooooo much." Rosalie squealed wrapping me in a hug. Sometimes I wasn't sure how we ended up besties; I mean we were so different from personality to looks. She had golden blonde hair that curled down to her mid-back and healthy peach skin. She was almost 6 feet tall by now and looked good in anything. Her eyes were an ocean blue and she was the most girly girl I'd ever met in my life. Her brother Jasper was a bit taller than her with the same color hair and eyes as her and he was quite the handsome boy. I wasn't like either one of them; my brown hair matched my eyes and fell just below my shoulders. I was average height and nothing special. "I missed you to Rosalie. Hey Jasper how has it been?"I asked politely."It has been great thanks for asking and you?" he answered without thinking. I thought about kissing him to say hello again but I thought it would be a bad Idea so I just hugged him." Hey Rose do you want to see my new room?"I asked "Sure I would love to." She said "come on Jasper I can wait to go back to school." I grinned like a maniac so ya I was crazy. When we got to my room their mouths dropped to the floor I use to have a huge room but my dad didn't plan on me coming back so soon so it's small. My dad will be doing some changes I hope because I'm plectra phobic and I can't even walk to my bed I open the door and I leap.

_The morning (Monday)_

"Bella get up time to get ready for school. You are going to be late to get in the shower."Charlie yelled waking me up in a split second. I rubbed my face and put my make up on I was ready to go in like 2 seconds. I started my day eating whatever it was and texting Rosalie I think I was eating pancakes Charlie is getting better at that. Then I got ready to drive Jake and I to school when Rosalie texted me and said "don't wait up for me bro is slow can make it have fun be there 2nd period. Rosalie"So are you ready Jake Rosalie and Jasper are going to be late so let's go I thought to myself. Jake got in the car like he had heard me turns out I did say it out loud. Ones we got to school Jake walked with me to the office to fill out my forms I was only here for 2 more years so I don't know why I have to fill out a form. Ones I was finally done that it was 2nd period and Rosalie was waiting for me outside of the office how nice is she. After I walked out with Rosalie and Jake everyone was staring at me. "Why are people staring at me you are my friends right and friends tell each other everything right?" I asked. "Of course you are our friend why wouldn't you be oh and we are the cool kids in the school sins Jen left remember her we are like 10x better than her and anyone would be lucky to hang with use. Some people even act to be cool to hang with use for a day and I was cool and that Jake tried out and I said awesome we need to hang out so you are bro with Jake so that makes you cool."Rosalie assumed trying to make things make sense." Oh that's... cool so what is the plus to this coolness." I asked. "Well we get to sit were ever we want in the cafe, we never have to go to the principles office, and we can always talk back to teachers." That settled it I was so cool and I couldn't what till lunch oh or history so I could talk back to the teacher because when I left she was I real bitch." Oh and I almost forgot we get the hotties and that get the notties, and we can steal guys so if Cole was dating and I wanted to date him I could just go up to him and, ask him to going out with me and he would have to say yes. Kool hum."She when on and on for the rest of the day until Cole did ask her out and she said yes so she was busy for the rest of the day. On Tuesday I spent most of my time trying to get away from all the guys who skipped class to hang with me so I hide in the bathroom for the rest of Tuesday.

Rosalie's P.O.V

*Dear Bella my consents from Canada are coming to live with us so I won't be coming to school for the next few days see you in a week, Rosalie* I hope that Bella doesn't take this the wrong way I really like her but I need to take care of my family no matter what. I'm coming to school with my family tomorrow but they need to be uncool so they can't talk to me and Jake and Bella. They toke it the wrong way so they didn't what to go to my school they wanted to go to their school in Canada. Yet Esme loves me more because we are staying in Forks and they get to go to my school. I hope they have fun.

_**The next day.**_

"Rosalie we need to go to school I have a project due today and its worth 50% of my final grade. And if I don't get this... I will fail please come to school. Rosy."My little consent screeched." Wait how did you know that we have a project due today and that it's worth 50% of our final grade" I asked."I toke the liberty of checking before I came." Alice told me like I was stupid.


End file.
